


Someone to Listen

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Robert goes for a walk and ends up at the bridge, where he find Chas in need of someone to talk too.





	Someone to Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set before Chas and Paddy told everyone their baby was ill.
> 
> And sorry Aaron is only mentioned in this fic.

Robert decides to head out and get some fresh air to clear his head. He's fed up with just looking at the walls of the mill. Aaron and Liv still on their road trip. He doesn't grudge them it they both needed it he knows that and well work is work so he had to stay but it will be nice for them to have some brother/sister time. He thinks of Vic and takes out his phone and sends her a text asking if she wants to have dinner tomorrow. Before he can even put his phone in his pocket it beeps. He checks and its Vic saying she'd love to spend time with her big bro and she would be round at five.

He smiles, grabs his keys and heads out the door. He decides to go to the bridge where he and Aaron go to clear their heads sometimes. Even though he knows he won't find Aaron there it will make him feel a little closer to him. As he approaches the bridge he sees someone there as he's about to walk away to give them privacy he realises they are crying. So he takes a deep breath and he keeps going and realises the person is Chas. She doesn't notice that anyone is there and Robert is torn whether to talk to her or leave her. He knows what Aaron would do but he doesn't have that kind of relationship with Chas but seeing as Aaron isn't here.

"Hey Chas" he goes for trying not to startle her. It doesn't work as she jumps with her hand protectively over her bump as she looks round and gives him a weak smile.

"Hi Robert" she replies as she wipes the tears from her face. She clears her throat and tries to speak but nothing comes out. 

"Daft question coming here, but are you okay?" Robert reaches out to her but pulls back not sure if she would welcome it, but she sees the movement. Robert is sure she's about to run away or smack him so when she puts her arms around him and starts crying again he's most definitely surprised. So all he can do is hug her back and let her cry it out.

"I'm so sorry Robert I don't know what happened there. You certainty didn't need that in your day, excuse the pregnant hormonal lady." She finishes with a weak smile again and Robert knows just knows she's not telling him the full story.

"Hey tell you what? Rather than hanging out on this bridge, lets head to the mill and I will make you a cuppa." She looks like she is going to refuse when he adds with a smile "I know where Aaron has hidden his good biscuits." He holds out his arm for her and smiles when he sees her reach out and lean against him as they walk back to the mill arm in arm.

 

He places the mug in front her along with the chocolate biscuits Aaron decided to hide next to the washing powder like Robert isn't the one who does ninety percent of the washing. He grabs his own mug and sits down next to her at the table. He wraps his hands around his mug and decides to break the silence. 

"Look Chas, I know I am not Aaron or Liv but if you needed to talk or need somewhere to escape to for a bit you are always welcome here." She looks stunned by what he's just said and he thinks maybe she does want more time on her own. "I can go out for a bit and leave you if you want some quiet."

She reaches over and grabs his hand "No please stay. I just..... I'm scared if I start talking I will start crying and might never stop." She smiles as he squeezes her hand. "Let's finish our tea and let me eat most of these biscuits and then I will try to explain." He smiles at her and they fall into an easy conversation about the house, Aaron and Liv and whats going on with them all. Robert realises that Chas is definitely trying to keep the conversation away from things with her so he lets her.

They move to the couch as Chas sits down she says "Oh I am definitely not getting off this on my own" and they both laugh. She pats the seat next her and Robert obliges and sits down.

Chas sighs and rubs her hand over her bump "Where do I start, how do I tell everyone that my beautiful daughter has bilateral renal agenesis and won't survive more than a few hours when she's born. How do I do that when my heart is breaking and there is nothing I can do to help my baby." She breaks off with a sob and can't control the tears and sobs that follow. Robert immediately reaches for her and hugs her to him and lets her cry it out. 

"I am so sorry Chas, I don't know what to say." Robert sits there stunned comforting Chas the best way he can but wishing Aaron was here as he would do a much better job.

"Oh its okay love, I am sorry I am dumping this all on you." She's still hugged against him and Robert thinks if that's helping her, he will stay right where he is.

"Chas, you have no need to be sorry. I would be a big crying mess all of the time...... not that I am saying you are a mess now but well...... okay I am going to stop talking." Robert breathes a sigh of relief when Chas' reaction is to laugh.

"Ummm cheers for that."

"Look Chas, I am really truly sorry you and Paddy are great parents."

"Hardly I wasn't there for my boy when he needed me."

"Stop right now. Aaron loves you to bits you are one of the most important people in his life. And you have helped him through some of the toughest times. So stop talking like that. You know what, I am envious of the relationship you guys have. How close you are and that bond you have it really is amazing and you are both so lucky to have that." Robert pauses to gauge Chas' reaction to all of this.

"Thank you. I never knew any of that as I think only Aaron and maybe Vic get to see the real Rob you hide in there. I know our relationship has been well rocky is a word for it, but lets move forward from here eh? And if you ever need anything and you can't go or don't want to go to Diane for then I am always here for you too." She puts a hand on his cheek to wipe away some of the tears he wasn't aware were falling.

"Thank you, that means a lot." 

"You have done a lot for this family too Robert and us Dingles don't always show our appreciation but you are still here and still part of the clan whether you like it or not." She leans to him again and he pulls her into a half hug.

Chas' phone rings so Robert jumps up and gets it for her, its Paddy. He moves to the kitchen to give her well a little more privacy. She asks if its okay for Paddy to come over and Robert nods just as someone knocks the door. "I wonder who that is?" He says with a wink as he walks to the door. "Oh Paddy what a surprise."

Before Paddy can respond the noise from the couch of Chas laughing startles them both. Robert takes it as a small victory. Paddy goes and sits next to Chas who keeps looking between Robert and her very confused by what is going on.

"Robert found me on the bridge and I was upset so he looked after me. And I told him so he knows." Paddy looks even more shocked.

"Look Paddy, me and you don't have the best relationship or well any relationship. But as I said to Chas you are both amazing parents. You stood by and helped Aaron and one of the most confusing and difficult times in his life and I know you will continue to do so. So you are his dad, the one he deserves." Robert moves to head back into the kitchen to give them some more space. He didn't anticipate Paddy getting up and hugging him. 

"Ummmm thanks Robert maybe you are not Mr Shifty anymore." All three of them laugh. 

"Look today and well not just today has been a tough one for you guys. I am not forgetting what you told me I couldn't be more devastated for you both. But you both have to be looked after or well Aaron will kill me. So why don't you both stay for dinner it will get you away from the pub for a bit." He says with a smile.

"That would be lovely love. And thank you for today." She adds.

"Yeah Robert thank you." Paddy looks shocked to hear himself say it.

"No need to thank me, if you need to escape anytime or need someone to listen I am there." He smiles and moves to the kitchen to see what he can organise for dinner. Maybe its not so bad to be a Dingle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading xx


End file.
